


When The Storm Hits

by SpacePuddy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Hallucination!Josh, Heathens, M/M, Prison, Tyler is kinda crazy, but also real josh, but he falls in love, josh dun - Freeform, later tho, sad shit man, this gonna be some sad shit, tyler joseph - Freeform, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePuddy/pseuds/SpacePuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was a criminal. He burned houses, he had killed people in the past. How do you stop a man from doing what he loves? There is a boy with blue hair walking down the street in front of him when Tyler feels the familiar itch to kill, the setting is far to perfect to pass up. Moments later the boy lay in front of him, blood pooling from his mouth and a gaping wound in his chest, eyes staring up at Tyler with not fear, but confusion. Tyler Joseph never slips up on a kill, his regrets are saved for his tombstone, yet here he is wanting to cry over some stranger he had slaughtered. Tyler can hear sirens down the street coming towards him, he knows he should run, he cannot. He can't look away from the stranger's eyes. His final thought was,"What was his name?"</p><p> </p><p>DON'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR THE PLOT.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: This au starts off like the others but there's going to be a twist. Tyler not only hallucinates about Josh, but he catches glimpses of himself and Josh in another life, an alternate universe. In it he sees a world where they were happy, famous, and madly in love. Slowly, he starts to fall in love with the man he never had the chance to formally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Storm Hits

**Author's Note:**

> This work goes out to Danny, if he didn't make a list about all the au's i never finished this probably wouldn't be a thing.  
> If you haven't read the summary you are going to be very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is going to be a bit short but it's really just covering more on how he got to prison. The good stuff should be starting soon.   
> <3

His trial wasn't very long considering he had mumbled his confession into the microphone on the witness stand, but it was still annoying for him to attend since he knew he was screwed from the start. Tyler was able to tune most of it out, ignoring his lawyer's pitiful bargaining for a life he used in a rather shit manner considering the laws of society. If anyone asked him to give an account of his time in court he would honestly tell them that it was all a big blur of grey suits and jumbled words. Despite this, one thing had stood out to Tyler during his time in court. It was the very reason he was there; his magical screw up. Getting lost in a pair of dead eyes, beautiful, dead eyes. 

"The victim of this terrible crime, Joshua William Dun..."

Tyler rose his head from where it was bowed at the defendant's table. Joshua William Dun, the man who made him lose it. Joshua screwed up his record for running away. Tyler wasn't sure if he was mad or if he should give the man a hand. Instead he looks back down at the table and lets everything continue to happen. He only states his confession when he goes up to the witness stand, why lie? All of the evidence was going to throw him into prison anyway. Might as well help speed up the process. He only liked special moments to be slow. 'Doesn't everyone?' Tyler silently asked himself. While Tyler began walking back to his chair he could feel a pair of eyes burning through him. He is scared to look up and see who they belong to. It isn't until the court is dismissed for the day that he looks up and locks eyes with those burning eyes. They were as dull as Tyler had last seen them, his hair just as blue. Tyler feels like he's just gotten punched in the gut as the words tumble from his mouth without his consent.

"Josh?"

The name felt so natural on his lips, rolled off like the tune to his favorite song that he would undoubtedly never be able to listen to again at this rate. A few people filtering out give him strange looks. An officer begins talking to him and dragging him out, breaking his eye contact with Josh. He isn't paying attention to the officer, only giving him a brief look before scanning the crowd for the blue haired stranger again but it seems he had vanished. How was he here in the first place? Josh was dead. It was impossible. Tyler is lead away and in the next days forgets about seeing Josh among the specters of his trial. About a week later Tyler Joseph is sent to prison for homicide of several innocent parties, theft, and a few other charges he didn't care to remember. He is thrown into cell number 241, and forgotten about. The world will not miss Tyler Joseph as he rots away in a cell, Tyler will not miss his family or the very few acquaintances he called his friends. He will not miss his dinky apartment on the odd side of town, or the light in his apartment that went out every other day like clockwork at three in the afternoon. He would not miss the strange old lady who waved to him every morning from across the street, he would not miss blood splattering upon his hands, and most of all, Tyler would not miss those dull curious dead eyes.

Though who is he trying to convince? He's all alone now.


End file.
